


Lonely soul

by Gingerbreadman17



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadman17/pseuds/Gingerbreadman17
Summary: ...Eres  Compañera de trabajo de kichimura washuu / Furuta Nimura.. Sobrevivirás a este sexi ...payaso sádico...





	Lonely soul

 

**Narradora .. Prov:**

 

 

 Lector y furuta..Nimura. .estaban trabajando en la investigación de un asesinato en la oficina de Furuta en la sede de la CCG 

 

___ Kichimura-san.. desea algo de beber...ire a la cafeteria quiere que le traiga Café ...__ pregunto reader-chan su compañero de trabajo  

 

 

__Reader-chan, Claro café extra cargado ___ respondió ronriente Furuta Nimura ..

 

 

__Jefe le traerá su café ____ Habló tímidamente lector -chan con sus mejillas rojas ..

 

 

 Para Furuta, Nimura era una experiencia tan extraña , tener la...atencion de parte de una mujer ,

la mayoría de la especie femenina...ghoul/humano /  

creían que el era espeluznante...preferian alejarse/ignorarlo...y eso incluye a Rize.

.aunque fuera una mujer tan pequeña como 5'1 ..y simple como Reader-chan ...su calidez lo atraía como una abeja a la miel..

 

 

__ Kichimura-san ... su café esta listo ... E traido sandwitch de pollo para comer..___ hablo amablemente Reader-chan ...

 

___Esta muy rico Reader-chan___Hablo Furuta Nimura bebiendo su Café ....

 

Reader-chan en verdad sabia como le gustaba su café a Furuta .Nimura...muy cargado y sin azúcar..

 

 

Reader-chan por su parte habia deborado su sándwich ... Y aun tenia hambre ..obserbo que Kichimura-san

No había sido tocado su sándwich ...

Las largas horas de trabajo en el escritorio y el papel se han convertido en un lector que se olvidó Comer, el desayuno y el almuerzo, estaba muerta .... de hambre ..

 

"Tal vez Kichimura-san no se enojaría si pidiera .... con respeto a su verdad". 

 

 

___ Kichimura-sama ... Esta bien si yo Como su Sándwich. ?? .. Estoy Hambrienta ,no e.comido en todo el día ... _________ pregunto tímidamente Lector-chan Sonrojada por la vergüenza de pedir algo tan estupido. A su compañero de trabajo.. Y superior en rango...

 

"Eres estúpida Lector porque tienes la boca para decir algo que está ..mal

. No puedes aguantar tu hambre de gorda ... 'la voz en su cabeza regaño a lector echan por su atrevimiento

 

__Perdón por ..pedir algo tan tonto Kichimura-san __hablo temerosa y tímida Reader-chan ...

 

___Esta bien Reader-chan ... No tengo Habre...en absoluto ... El Café es suficiente ..para mi.... en Cuanto puedes Sándwich Puedes Comerlo....___hablo con voz monótona Furuta Nimura...

 

 

__kichimura_san usted es tan amable__lector-chan  tenia la cara roja como un tomate mientras rellena su boca con el sándwich  de pollo..

 

___ .. Reader-chan usted es una cosa tan adorable___hablo Furuta Nimura ..mirándola intensamente.

 

Entonces Reader-chan casi se atraganta con el sándwich ...

 

___Te ves aun mas linda así ...___ Furuta Nimura ..

 


End file.
